A Hogwarts Reunion
by Wiggidy Wack
Summary: The gang is back...After 10 years from graduating from Hogwarts for their 10 year school reunion! Hermione and Draco got married?


Hey, if ur gonna congradulate me for this idea say it to Jijokii! Ok everyone lets give her a round of applause! YAY! Also read They Were Muggled to get the scoop on Maureen and Anna.  
  
"Draco, I can't believe that it's been 10 years since we've been to Hogwarts!" Hermione cried as she held their 5 year old daughter Juliet in her arms as they were bound for the 10 year reunion at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Juliet had the pale skin but had brown eyes and wavy blonde hair like, she resembled both her mother and father.  
  
Draco laughed as the memories at Hogwarts came back to him. Hermione looked lovingly at her husband of 7 years. He still looked the same and still very attractive with his blonde hair and steely grey eyes which softened over time. Juliet wriggled from Hermione's grasp and crawled over to her father's lap to get a better look out the window. It was around the early evening in June, a perfect time for the reunion.   
  
"Look Juliet, you can see Hogwarts now," said Draco as Juliet pressed her face up against the window to get a better look at Hogwarts. The tall towers scraped the sky as the castle loomed over the lake on a cliff. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand in anticipation of finally being back to Hogwarts after all these years. The train slowed to a stop. Hermione ran out of the train leaving Draco and Juliet in her dust. No sooner had she stepped off the platform she ran into Maureen.  
  
"Wow! Maureen! I didn't expect you to be here!" Hermione said, very surprised.  
  
"Well, thats because I married Harry!" Maureen said proudly, young children were gathered around her. Harry soon came over holding the youngest babies. Hermione surveyed Maureen's face. She still looked the same since she had seen her last at her muggle high school, her long blonde hair was the same and her cheery blue eyes still sparkled.  
  
"Hermione!" said a tall messy-haired Harry, hugging Hermione as he handed the babies to Maureen.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, we met at Ron's wedding! Ron married Anna. He was best man and I was maid of honor!" said Maureen, hardly being able to handle all the kids.  
  
Hermione counted the tiny children around Maureen. All of the children resembled both Harry and Maureen. Some had blonde hair while others had black untidy hair.  
  
"8 kids! Harry, you certainly have been busy!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"Yup! Here's Maureen and Harry Jr, Kyle and Ellie, Marissa, Katherine, Maura and Marie!" said Maureen as she displayed her children.  
  
"By the way, where are Anna and Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They're over there, talking to Lavender and Neville," said Harry pointing over to the crowd.  
  
A little red-headed girl ran into Hermione as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
"Oops, excuse me!" she cried in a squeaky voice.   
  
Hermione smiled. She had to be Ron's kid.  
  
"Ron! Anna!" Hermione called waving her hands in the air. Ron still had his freckles and fire engine red hair.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron ran over and gave her a hug. Anna followed behind him, with the red-headed twins in hand. Anna still looked the same but she let her hair grow out longer.  
  
"Oh, this is little Trace and Grace," Ron said as he picked Grace up in his arms.  
  
"Wow, the hair seems to get redder every generation," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You're telling me," said Anna jokingly as she grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
Draco finally was able to find Hermione, with little Juliet on his back.  
  
"Draco," Ron said icily. They shook hands firmly.  
  
"Ron," Draco replied. Poor Ron, he was devastated when he heard that Hermione and Draco got married. He still had a crush on Hermione until he met Anna.  
  
"Oh, this is little Juliet!" said Hermione suddenly, trying to break the awkward silence. Draco smiled as he let down his little girl.  
  
"Aww! She's so cute!" Anna exclaimed as she patted the little girl on the head, she quickly got behind Hermione out of shyness.  
  
Harry and Maureen finally joined the group, she couldn't leave the table unless she had some pieces of cake to bring along. Her children following behind her.  
  
"Hey guys! You really should try this cake!" said Maureen cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Draco," Harry said with no emotion, Harry was still a little touchy on the subject of Hermione and Draco getting married.  
  
"Hello Harry," Draco replied.   
  
Maureen could see some tension rising.  
  
"Harry dear, you really should try this cake!"   
  
She popped a piece of cake into Harry's mouth, he chewed slowly, he and Draco not being able to break their glares at eachother.  
  
Harry turned and smiled at Maureen, she grinned back. Poor Maureen, not only did she have bad luck she only grew to be about 5'2 while Harry was 6'1. Soon the tension lessened and they were able to converse with eachother.  
  
"Harry what are you doing now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I'm working for the Ministry in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry.  
  
"I'm working in Muggle relations," said Ron.  
  
Draco was about to comment but he held his ground.  
  
"What are you doing now Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well uh," Draco began to un-button his top collar button, "I'm an orthodontist for muggles."  
  
"My father got him interested in the idea," Hermione added quickly, allowing no one to comment.  
  
"Well I've been working at a tanning salon to try and get myself tanner," Maureen declared.  
  
Anna and Maureen stared at eachother then broke into fits of laughter.  
  
The people around them raised their eyebrows. They stopped laughing as they wiped tears away from their eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry dear! Inside joke!" said Maureen as Harry looked at her awkwardly.  
  
Neville walked over, many girls surrounding him. He was the most eligible bachelor in England since he was a multi-billion dollar computer genius, also he was very muscular and very debonair looking.  
  
"Ok girls!" he said as he walked by, not noticing the little people.  
  
People only shrugged and continued with their conversations.  
  
"Oh! Drakkie! I've been looking everywhere for you!" a voice called.  
  
Pansy Parkinson ran up to Draco and wrapped her arms around him while kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Uh hello Pansy," said Draco as he tried to pry her off himself. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Pansy hadn't changed at all. She was still her pug-nosed self.  
  
Draco smiled devilisly, "Oh Pansy! Have you met my wife?" He pointed towards Hermione.  
  
Pansy let go of Drakkie-I mean Draco and looked at her.  
  
She forced a smile, "Oh hello Hermione dear, how are you? Well, anyways I'll be with Neville if you need me!" Pansy sounded a little disapointed but she brushed it off and ran towards the group hounding down Neville.   
  
Hermione laughed as she walked towards the table where the wine was being served. She grabbed glasses and walked back towards the group.  
  
"A toast! To happy times together and more children," Hermione declared.  
  
"I think I've already got them all!" said Maureen. They all laughed and sipped the wine.   
  
hey! what did u think? should i write more? well thanx for reading it!  
  
Mo^_^ 


End file.
